harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Charity Burbage
Where is it said that Professor Burbage was in Ravenclaw? I removed it. 80.228.70.121 "Well isn't it ironic, don't you think?" I don't think it's irony at all that the teachers before and after Burbage served Voldemort, it was Voldemort's machinations after all. ARGH! I'm tired of 'ironic' being used to describe EVERYTHING. - WTF MATES? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.226.57.123 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Influence on Muggle views The article says that it was only her teachings that stoped the whole of the Wizarding world from believing Muggles to be almost animals. That doesn't make any sense since she was teaching for only 4 years and we have many examples in the books of people who didn't think so and who were clearly not taught by her, such as Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and every wicht and wizard that married a Muggle or a Muggleborn. I'll remove it More details on Professor Burbage Was Charity unconscious or magically gagged while suspended in the air? I At first I thought somehow unconscious given Voldemort's flick of the wand and then plead with Snape, but then remembered how Hagrid was silenced in the Forest at the end... LilB 22:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Dead, Deathly Hallows It says that Burbage was murdered by Lord Voldemort and then below it, it says she will be played by an actress in the Deathly Hallows So... Jayden Matthews 19:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, she was in the room suspended in the air during the Lord Voldemort's meeting then after killed by Nagini. So why would there not be an actress for her. --Profiteor (Owl Me) 19:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) did she not die? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 19:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) yes mistake she was hit by the killing curse then fed to Nagini. Yes she is dead but she was still there during the meeting knocked out. Then killed --Profiteor (Owl Me) 19:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh ye the meeting is in [Hallows, sorry about the fanon i thought the top message said that he deleted a part saying Burbage was in Ravenclaw. --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 20:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thats bad, first Voldemort killed her by the killing curse the eaten up by Nagini.... Speedysnitch 20:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Article Having scanned the article, i notice that there are many sections and sub-sections describing a rough part of the plot of each of the films, most in which the character had no involvement with. Is this really necessary? Notdoppler 17:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? Excuse the informality but this article's awesome! (Then again, I did write almost the entire thing.) Butterfly the rabbit 18:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Problem I see a problem on this page. You can see Summerref. This has to be changed. Station7 16:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) "Her predecessor"? The article says that Charity's predecessor and her successor were supporters of Voldemort. First of all, is this really worthy of note? Second, I believe that her predecessor was not Quirinus Quirrell but the Unidentified male Muggle Studies teacher found in the two GameBoy Color games.--Tiktok of Oz 12:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Charity Burbage not in the movie Half-Blood Prince! Where information that may appear in the Charity Half-Blood Prince? Burbage blonde, but only an unknown teacher in the Half-Blood Prince brunette. Bullshit prisat about what Charity has appeared earlier than it came up with Rowling. She can still be Charity. A character can be played by several actors. A good example would be Sinistra. She was played by a black actress in PS, but by a white one in GF.--Rodolphus 16:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It seems to me an unknown brunette teacher in the Half-Blood Prince, played by Hazel Showham is Septima Vector. Since a lot of qualities and traits coincide. For example the Vector of the Philosopher's Stone wears red clothes, and in the Half-Blood Prince appears in red robes. The same hair, the face of sometimes very similar and Vector appears in the books of the Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince. In the same sequence and an unknown teacher appears in the film. Infobox pic. That infobox picture almost made me cry for some reason..... T_T Speedysnitch 20:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ughhh why that pic.....:( Speedysnitch 19:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image Isn't the current infobox picture of Carolyn Pickles in costume rather than Charity Burbage in-universe? -- Saxon 12:24, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Bumping. -- Saxon 14:20, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Seems, to me, to be a moot point, considering the lack of alternative pictures. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:34, November 21, 2017 (UTC)